The present disclosure relates to a dielectric composition for low-temperature sintering, a multilayer ceramic electronic component containing the same, and a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products using multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) and improvements in the performance thereof, multilayer ceramic capacitors commonly used in electronic products have been miniaturized while being increased in terms of capacitance.
That is, in accordance with the demand for subminiature and super high capacitance MLCCs, ceramic layers have been thinned and an increased number thereof have been stacked for obtaining target capacitance. Therefore, high degrees of reliability, as well as stability in obtaining target capacitance and a low dissipation factor have been required in MLCCs.
Particularly, in order to secure super high capacitance in a small-sized MLCC, dielectric layers thereof must be formed to be ultra thin.
In order to achieve a high degree of reliability therein, in addition to high capacitance and a low dissipation factor in the ultra-thin layers, a dielectric composition having excellent dielectric properties is important, and connectivity of internal electrodes formed in a manner in which the internal electrodes and the dielectric layers are alternately stacked is also important.
In the case of manufacturing the multilayer ceramic capacitor using a dielectric material containing BaTiO3, when a sintering temperature exceeds 1200° C., nickel internal electrodes may be shrunk. In this case, stress may be generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor due to a difference in shrinkage behaviors between the internal electrodes and the dielectric layers.
In addition, as the nickel internal electrodes are shrunk, the possibility of short circuits is rapidly increased, and the electrode connectivity or coverage may be decreased due to oxidation of the internal electrodes, resulting in a decrease in capacitance.
Further, it is highly likely to deteriorate the reliability due to a decrease in insulation resistance at a high temperature (>1200° C.) in addition to the decrease in capacitance.
Therefore, a dielectric composition capable of being sintered at a low temperature of 1200° C. or less is required.